At the Nemesis/Partnering with 5 bounty hunters
Here's how At the Nemesis and Partnering with 5 bounty hunters goes in Bounty Hunters. we see the Nemesis flying in the clouds Airachnid: Is it really wise for Starscream and his minions to spawn an army of dragons here in this laboratory, or within any part of this warship? Queen Chrysalis: offended Excuse me? Airachnid: Well, not that the crazed beast that they have was compact enough to stroll these corridors without tearing them asunder. Starscream: We were referring to our off-site laboratory, which will be perfect for my dragon soldiers. Nightmare Moon: He has a point. Tempest Shadow: The Autobots and their allies will not stop us from completing Project Screaming Death Warm Up. Queen Chrysalis: Megatron must witness his army of dragons trample ponykind underfoot. Megatron: Indeed. King Sombra: You forget that we currently have a new enemy involved in the Separatist Wars. Megatron: Ah, yes. Thomas the Tank Engine and his team of tank engines. Krogan: And their leader, Sir Topham Hatt, the earl of the Island of Sodor. Shockwave: The battles do attract possible outcomes. Knock Out: Careful, Shockwave, you might attract their attention to our warship. Megatron: Not only will we complete Project Screaming Death Warm Up, but we will also claim Excalibur to begin our conquest of Camelot. Ruber: And the kingdom will be ours. we cut to Ultra Magnus' ship landing on Naboo Captain Gregar Typho: General Plo, Commander Tano, Starlight, Applejack, Thorax, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, they told us you were coming. Ultra Magnus: I wish our arrival wasn't under such circumstances. Starlight Glimmer: Has the Gungan army been notified about the dragon soldiers? Captain Gregar Typho: Yes. Emir Tambor has changed his ways since you brought him here. Ultra Magnus: Then help us, Emir. According to our intel, the Decepticons and the Separatists should be excavating for any dragon soldiers directly beneath us. Emir Tambor: Agreed. Plo Koon: Wheeljack and Thorax, go with the foreman. Wheeljack: On it, Chief. Thorax: No, look, he's a--You know what? Let's just go. and Thorax go with Tambor Ultra Magnus: Why are we remaining here with you? We were given direct orders to stay by their side at all times. Captain Gregar Typho: Considering the latest developments, we thought it was best to divide our resources. Starlight Glimmer: What latest developments? TI-99: This Vehicon came up with this piece of memory. hologram of Starscream and his minions appear Starlight Glimmer: Starscream and his minions. Starscream: Good news, troopers, we are nearly at the completion of Project Screaming Death Warm Up. Ultra Magnus: "Project Screaming Death Warm Up"? Nightmare Moon: We must not rest until we have every last dragon soldier. Tempest Shadow: Do not fail us or our master. Queen Chrysalis: We want them transported to our master's off-site laboratory on Ryloth. hologram disappears Bulkhead: We need help. bounty hunters appear Applejack: Five bounty hunters? Shadelock: That's right. I'm Shadelock, and this is RoughEdge and Razorhorn. Embo: The name's Embo. Cad Bane: Cad Bane at your service. We'll take on any job his hat for the right price.